chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA50120
//Continuation of May 29// //Another view : Haruna// お姉ちゃんたちと別れてから、部屋に戻る。 After I parted with them, I return to my room. ……大丈夫かな。 ......Will they be OK? 孝平くんは、怒ってなかったみたいだけど。 At least Kouhei-kun wasn't angry. お姉ちゃんは、私と孝平くんのことを誤解してる。 Onee-chan misunderstood us. 私たちは幼なじみで、今はクラスメイト。 We're just childhood friends, and now, classmates. ただそれだけ。 Just only that. ……本当に？ ......Really? 本当にそう言い切れるのかな、私。 Can I really say that? //言い切る = declare// ただのクラスメイトだなんて、言い切れるのかな。 Can I really state that we're just normal classmates? このまま一緒にいたら、 私はもっと孝平くんのことを── If we keep being together like this, I'll... ……。 ...... 私には、そんな資格あるのかな。 Do I really have that right? //資格 = qualification, requirement// 孝平くんの隣で笑う資格なんて……。 The right to smile with him...... //lit., beside him// 【陽菜】「……ふぅ」 Haruna : ......Phew. 気分を落ち着かせたい時は、カモミールティー。 For the time I want to calm myself down, chamomile tea. 私は棚から、茶葉の入った瓶を取った。 I take the teapot from the shelf. 眠れそうにない日は、このお茶と決めてる。 I usually have this tea at nights I can't sleep. //actually "days", but I think "nights" is better// お気に入りのカップで飲むこの時間が、一番好き。 I like the time when I drink from my favorite cup the most. ティーポットにお湯を入れ、器が温まるのを待つ。 I pour hot water into the teapot and wait. ……。 ...... 孝平くんと再会した、一ヶ月半前。 It's been one and a half months since our reunion. お姉ちゃんに言われるまで、私はすぐに孝平くんだとわからなかった。 I didn't know who Kouhei-kun was until onee-chan told me about him. 私は孝平くんの顔を、ほとんど覚えていない。 I mostly couldn't recall his face. 記憶の中にうっすらとあるだけ。 Only a faint memory of him... だから、とても驚いた。 So I was very surprised. どう反応したらいいかわからなかった。 I didn't know how to act around him. //反応 = response// でも……。 However...... とても懐かしい気分になった。 I really felt nostalgic. 孝平くんのことは、ほとんど覚えていないのに。 I have almost no memory about Kouhei-kun. 彼については、手紙に書かれていたことしか知らないのに。 Only that we used to write each other. ……。 ...... 私は、机の引き出しから一通の手紙を取り出した。 I pull the drawer and take out one of the letters. 「悠木陽菜様」 "Haruna Yuuki-sama" 少しだけ角ばった、丁寧な文字。 A little rugged but careful handwriting. これが、孝平くんからもらった最後の手紙。 This is the last letter I got from Kouhei-kun. あの事故さえなければ、文通はずっと続いていたはず。 If I didn't get into that accident, we would probably continue this. 私が、記憶さえ失わなければ。 If only I hadn't lost my memory... こんなに歯がゆい思いになることもなかった。 This wouldn't be so disturbing. 私は……。 Why...... どうして孝平くんと、文通しようと思ったんだろう？ Why did I start writing to Kouhei-kun? あの頃の私はどんな思いを抱えていたんだろう。 What was in my mind at that time? もう少しで、手が届きそうなのに── It's like the answer is just in front of me, but I can't reach for it... //lit., just a little and I can reach for it// //Another view ends// //May 30// 翌朝。 The next morning. 筋肉痛の身体を引きずりながら登校する。 I drag my dead body to school. //lit., muscular pain// 昨夜のタヌキのおかげで、身体がどれだけなまってたかを痛感できた。 Thanks to the tanuki last night, my body feel pain to its limit. //lit., fully realize the limit of my body// 文字通り、「痛感」だ。 Literally "feel pain". //he wants to emphasize the kanji in the word (痛感 = fully realizing, but 痛 = pain and 感 = sense), so I use "feel pain", also in the previous line. better suggestion? :O// 【司】「ういーす」 Tsukasa : Hi. 【孝平】「ういっす」 Kouhei : Hi. 【孝平】「いててっ」 Kouhei : Yow! 椅子に座ろうとした瞬間、太腿が悲鳴をあげた。 As I'm about to sit, I scream at my legs. 我ながら情けない。 I pity myself. 【司】「どうした？」 Tsukasa : What's wrong? 【孝平】「どうもしない」 Kouhei : Nothing much. 【孝平】「つかお前、俺の着信に気づかなかったのか？」 Kouhei : You didn't receive my call yesterday? 【司】「え？」 Tsukasa : Eh? 司はポケットから携帯を取り出した。 Tsukasa looks at his cellphone. //lit., bring cellphone out of his pocket// 【司】「あ、ほんとだ」 Tsukasa : Ah. Right. 【孝平】「おせーよ」 Kouhei : It's your fault. 【司】「わりぃ。あの後、速攻寝たんだ」 Tsukaka : Sorry. I fell asleep. //after he left// 【孝平】「宿題は？」 Kouhei : What about homework? 【司】「あー」 Tsukasa : ...Yeah. 【孝平】「やってないのか」 Tsukasa : You didn't do it? 【司】「まあ、大丈夫だろ」 Tsukasa : It's OK. Everything will turn out alright. その根拠がわからん。 I don't understand him. //lit., i don't understand his basis// //not sure about the context here// 【陽菜】「おはよう」 Haruna : Good morning. 俺は顔を上げた。 I look up. 陽菜が立っていた。 I see Haruna standing there. 【司】「うぃーす」 Tsukasa : Hi. 【孝平】「お、おはよう」 Kouhei : G-Good morning. 【陽菜】「今日、暑いね。夏服で来ちゃおうかと思ったよ」 Haruna : It's hot today. Maybe I should wear my summer uniform. 【孝平】「ははは」 Kouhei : Ahaha ……。 ...... 陽菜が席に着く。 Haruna takes her seat. なんだろう。 ...What is this? 妙に意識してしまう。 Why do I feel so conscious? それもこれも、昨日かなでさんがヘンなことするからだ。 It's all because Kanade-san did something strange. //flashback// 【かなで】「こーへーがひなちゃんにふさわしいかどうか、チェックしてるのっ」 Kanade : I want to know if you're appropriate for Hina-chan or not. //flashback ends// だいたい、俺はいつから「ムコ候補」になったんだ？ Since when did I have become a groom candidate? 俺と陽菜は、幼なじみでクラスメイトだ。 Haruna and I are childhood friends and classmates. そりゃ確かに、クラスの女子の中では、一番仲がいいと思う。 She's probably the closest girl to me in this class. でもそれは、友達としてだろう？ But we're just friends, right? 友達として。 We're just friends. ……たぶん。 ......Perhaps. 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei : Eh? 【陽菜】「昨日、ごめんね」 Haruna : I'm sorry about yesterday. 【孝平】「何が？」 Kouhei : About what? 【陽菜】「ほら、タヌキのこと」 Haruna : You know. The tanuki. 【孝平】「あぁ……」 Kouhei : Ah...... 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんに、ちゃんと言っておいたから」 Haruna : I already scolded onee-chan. 【陽菜】「孝平くんを困らせちゃ駄目だって」 Haruna : I told her not to cause any trouble to Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「はは、気にするなよ」 Kouhei : Haha, don't mind it. 【孝平】「しっかし陽菜って、かなでさんのお母さんみたいだな」 Kouhei : But it's like you're her mother. 【陽菜】「え……」 Haruna : Eh...... 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei : ? 陽菜はまつげを伏せた。 Haruna looks worried. //lit., eyelashes(?) turn over// が、すぐに笑顔を取り戻す。 But her smile returns in no time. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんって、目を離すと何するかわからないし」 Haruna : I can't take my eyes off her, or I don't know what she'll do. 【陽菜】「どうしてもお母さん目線になっちゃうんだ」 Haruna : I'm like her mother, after all. 【孝平】「それもそうだな」 Kouhei : That's true. 俺はうなずいた。 I nod. 今、陽菜の表情が曇ったように見えたけど。 She has a cloudy expression just now. 気のせいだろうか。 Is it just my imagination? 【孝平】「でもあのタヌキ、どうする気なんだろうな」 Kouhei : By the way, what's she going to do with that tanuki? 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんはかわいがるって言ってたけど」 Haruna : Onee-chan said she was going to love it. 【孝平】「……マジか」 Kouhei : ......Is she serious? 【司】「タヌキがいるのか？」 Tsukasa : Do we have a tanuki? 司が話に入ってきた。 Tsukasa speaks up. 本物のタヌキと誤解しているのか。 Does he misunderstand it for a real tanuki? 【孝平】「いるいる、いるぞ」 Kouhei : Yes, yes, we have. 【孝平】「山から下りてきたらしい」 Kouhei : Looks like it's come down from the mountain or something. 【司】「すげえな」 Tsukasa : Amazing... 【孝平】「今かなでさんが飼ってるから、今度見に行こうぜ」 Kouhei : Kanade-san's keeping it right now. Let's go look at it next time. 【司】「行く行く」 Tsukasa : Yes, let's go. 【陽菜】「えっ……でも……」 Haruna : Eh...... But...... おろおろとする陽菜。 Haruna is confused. 俺は人差し指を口にあて、「内緒」のポーズを取る。 I put my finger on my mouth to signal to her that it's a secret. 【司】「タヌキって何食うんだ？」 Tsukasa : What does a tanuki eat? 【孝平】「なんだろうな」 Kouhei : What could it be... 【孝平】「あっ」 Kouhei : Ah. 俺はぽんと手を叩いた。 I strike my palm with my fist. タヌキの好物と言えば、これしかない。 There can be only one thing it likes to eat. 【孝平】「そういや、左門堂の柚子タルトだって言ってたぞ」 Kouhei : I heard it's Samondou's yuzu tart. 【司】「はぁ？」 Tsukasa : What? 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【陽菜】「ふふ」 Haruna : Haha. 俺と陽菜は、目と目を合わせて笑い合った。 We look at each other's eyes and smile. //cut to evening// その夜。 That night. 風呂上がりに、談話室に向かう。 After I took a bath, I head for the lounge. ドアを開けると、紅瀬さんが窓側のソファーに座っているのが見えた。 The door's open so I can see Kuze-san sitting at the sofa beside the window. ぼんやりと外を眺めている。 She's absent-mindedly looking out. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ...... ……なんか、話しかけづらい雰囲気。 ......Maybe I shouldn't talk to her now. //lit., difficult to talk atmosphere// 静かに、端の方に座っていよう。 I silently take a seat around there. ガタッ (collide SFX) 【孝平】「いてっ」 Kouhei : Owie. 【桐葉】「……？」 Kiriha : ......? テーブルを蹴飛ばしてしまった。 I stumble over the table. 紅瀬さんは怪訝そうな顔で振り返る。 Kuze-san turns this way with surprise. 【孝平】「よ、よう」 Kouhei : H-Hi. 【桐葉】「……こんばんは」 Kiriha : ......Good evening. 【孝平】「そんなとこで何見てるんだ？」 Kouhei : Are you looking for something? 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha : Not really. 会話終了。 The conversation ends. 相変わらず素っ気ない。 She's as cold as ever. 紅瀬さんとは席が近いのに、実はちゃんと話したことがなかった。 Though I sit near her, I almost never speak to her. 話してみたいとは思うのだが、なにぶん共通項が見あたらない。 I've thought about talking to her, but I can't find anything we both like. 【孝平】「なあ、紅瀬さん」 Kouhei : Hey, Kuze-san. 【桐葉】「何？」 Kiriha : What? 【孝平】「紅瀬さんの好きな食べ物ってなんだ？」 Kouhei : What do you like to eat? 【桐葉】「……は？」 Kiriha : ......What? 氷殺されそうな目で一瞥された。 She looks at me with icy eyes that could freeze me to death. 【孝平】「いや、深い意味はないんだけど」 Kouhei : Ah, there's no deep meaning to the question. 【孝平】「ただの好奇心っていうか」 Kouhei : Just my curiosity. 【桐葉】「食べ物にはあまり興味ないわ」 Kiriha : I don't have any food I like. なんと。 What? そんな返事は予想外だ。 That answer caught me off guard. 【孝平】「興味ないってことはないだろう」 Kouhei : Don't you have anything you like? 【孝平】「なんかあるだろ、一個ぐらいは」 Kouhei : Anything. Not a thing? 【桐葉】「さあ」 Kiriha : Well. 【桐葉】「貴方に教える義理もないと思うけど」 Kiriha : I don't think it's my duty to tell you. まったくその通りだ。 So she's going to be like that? 【孝平】「じゃあ、俺が教えたら教えてくれるか？」 Kouhei : OK, if I tell you mine, are you going to tell me yours? 【桐葉】「何言ってるの？」 Kiriha : What are you talking about? 【桐葉】「貴方の好みなんて興味ないわ」 Kiriha : You don't have anything you like. 【孝平】「俺の好物は焼きそばだ」 Kouhei : I like yakisoba. //焼きそば = a Japanese dish// 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ...... 【孝平】「あと、最近は紅茶も」 Kouhei : And I've been into black tea lately. 【桐葉】「紅茶？」 Kiriha : Black tea? 【孝平】「おう。おかしいか」 Kouhei : Yeah. That's strange, right? 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha : Not really. 【桐葉】「でも、意外ね」 Kiriha : But I didn't expect that. 【孝平】「俺も意外だ」 Kouhei : Me too. 【孝平】「だけどさ、ありゃけっこう奥が深い飲み物なんだよ」 Kouhei : But making black tea is really something profound. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha : ...Right. 【孝平】「淹れ方を練習してるんだけど、なかなか上達しなくてさ」 Kouhei : I've been practicing it, but I'm not really getting better. 【孝平】「陽菜の淹れた紅茶には全然かなわない」 Kouhei : My skill is no match for Haruna's. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ...... 【孝平】「……あ、ごめん。一人でしゃべってた」 Kouhei : ......Ah, sorry. Looked like I was talking to myself. 【桐葉】「いいけど」 Kiriha : Never mind. いいのか。 Is this right? なんだかんだで、紅瀬さんは俺と会話してくれている。 Can I call this having a conversation with Kuze-san? まあ、ただ聞き流してるだけとも言えるが。 I can tell that she's simply ignoring me. 【孝平】「そうだ、今度紅瀬さんもお茶会に来ないか？」 Kouhei : That's right, do you want to join us in the tea party next time? 【桐葉】「お茶会？」 Kiriha : Tea party? 【孝平】「お茶会っつっても、ただ単に俺の部屋で集まってるだけなんだけどさ」 Kouhei : Well, we simply gather and have a tea party in my room. 【孝平】「そこで、陽菜がいつもうまい紅茶を淹れてくれるんだ」 Kouhei : Haruna's tea is always tasty. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha : ...Right. あまり興味がなさそうな顔。 There's no trace of interest on her face. いきなり誘うべきじゃなかっただろうか。 Maybe I shouldn't just suddenly invite her. 【孝平】「無理にとは言わないけど、気が向いたら」 Kouhei : I might be asking too much, but whenever you feel like it... 【桐葉】「そうね」 Kiriha : Yes. 【桐葉】「気が向いたら行くわ」 Kiriha : I'll go if I feel like it. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... はっきりとは断らなかった。 At least she didn't wholly turn me down. 紅瀬さんの性格だと、嫌なことは嫌だとはっきり言うだろうし。 Kuze-san is the type who'd say she hates something if she hates something. ということは、多少は脈アリと見ていいのか？ That means maybe she isn't heartless after all. //not sure about the meaning of 脈アリ// 最初は取っつきにくかったけど、意外と話せるヤツなのかもしれない。 She's difficult to approach at first, but there are things that could surprise her too. ガチャッ (door open SFX) ドアが開く音がして、振り返った。 I hear the door open. 【陽菜】「あ……」 Haruna : Ah...... 陽菜だった。 It's Haruna. 【孝平】「よう」 Kouhei : Hi. 【陽菜】「こんばんは」 Haruna : Good evening. 【桐葉】「こんばんは」 Kiriha : Good evening. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 陽菜は、俺と紅瀬さんを交互に見る。 Haruna shifts her eyes between Kuze-san and me. 【陽菜】「……珍しいね、孝平くんと紅瀬さんが二人でいるのって」 Haruna : It's rare to see you two together. 【孝平】「ああ。たまたま一緒になったんだ」 Kouhei : We just met by chance. 【陽菜】「そ、そうなんだ」 Haruna : I see. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha : ...... 【孝平】「今、好きな食べ物の話しててさ」 Kouhei : We're talking about what we like to eat. 【孝平】「あっ」 Kouhei : Ah. 【孝平】「そーいや俺、まだ紅瀬さんの好物聞いてないぞ？」 Kouhei : Kuze-san, you haven't told me what you like yet, have you? 紅瀬さんは、ふっと立ち上がった。 Kuze-san abruptly stands up. 【桐葉】「用事を思い出したわ」 Kiriha : I just remembered I have works to do. 【孝平】「おい、ずるいなー」 Kouhei : You're running away. //lit., sly, cunning// そう言うと、紅瀬さんは一瞬だけ不敵な笑みを浮かべた。 At that instant, Kuze-san shoots a bold smile. ……ように見えた。 ......Or something like that. 【桐葉】「彼、貴女の淹れた紅茶が一番好きなんですって」 Kiriha : He said he like the tea you make the most. 【陽菜】「えっ？」 Haruna : Eh? 【桐葉】「お先に失礼するわ」 Kiriha : Sorry for being a hindrance. ばたんっ (door close SFX) 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 部屋が、しんと静かになる。 The room becomes absolutely quite. なんか妙な空気になってしまった。 ...The atmosphere becomes uneasy. 俺は必死に言葉を探す。 I desperately look for something to say. 【孝平】「あの、さ」 Kouhei : Well, uh. 【孝平】「さっき紅瀬さんを、お茶会に誘ったんだ」 Kouhei : I just invited Kuze-san to the tea party. 【孝平】「陽菜が紅茶を淹れてくれるから、って」 Kouhei : I told her you could make some tea for her. 【陽菜】「そ、そう」 Haruna : I see. 【陽菜】「私も、紅瀬さんとゆっくりお話してみたかったんだ」 Haruna : I want to casually talk to Kuze-san too. 【孝平】「来てくれるといいな」 Kouhei : It'd be good if she comes. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【孝平】「かなでさんは、一緒じゃなかったのか？」 Kouhei : Weren't you with Kanade-san? 【陽菜】「宿題があるからって、先に戻ったよ」 Kanade : She said she had homework so she went back first. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei : Is that so? 陽菜はほんのりと濡れた髪を、タオルで押さえた。 Haruna has a towel on her damp hair. 上気した頬。 Her cheeks slightly flushes. 風呂上がりの、いい匂いがする。 Just coming out of the bath, she has a nice scent. ……。 ...... 今まで毎日、隣の席で授業を受けていたのに。 We've been sitting next to each other during class up to today. 今になって緊張している俺は、やっぱりヘンかもしれない。 Despite that, I feel strangely nervous now. 【陽菜】「そうだ、孝平くん」 Haruna : That's right, Kouhei-kun. 【陽菜】「今、ちょっと時間ある？」 Haruna : Do you have a little time now? 【孝平】「あるけど」 Kouhei : Yes. 【陽菜】「いい茶葉が手に入ったから、試飲してみない？」 Haruna : I just got my hands on a good tea. Want to try a sample? 【孝平】「いいのか？」 Kouhei : Is that OK? 【陽菜】「もちろん」 Haruna : Of course. 【孝平】「ありがとう。じゃあ、俺の部屋で……」 Kouhei : Thanks. Well, let's go to my room...... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... いや、待て。 Wait. 俺の部屋じゃ二人きりになってしまう。 If we go to my room, it'll be only the two of us. それはそれで、なんだかいろいろと問題がある気がした。 ...That could cause problems. 【孝平】「やっぱ、試飲はまたの機会でいいか？」 Kouhei : Well, how about I try it next time? 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna : Eh? 【孝平】「今日はここで、かなでさんのお疲れパーティーの作戦会議しようぜ」 Kouhei : Let's have a strategic meeting for Kanade-san thank you party. 【孝平】「お茶会の時じゃ、こんな話できないしさ」 Kouhei : We can't talk about this during the tea party. 【陽菜】「あ、そうだね」 Haruna : Ah, right. 陽菜は大きくうなずいた。 Haruna gives a big nod. 【陽菜】「私も、いろいろと考えてたの」 Haruna : I've also thought about many things. 【陽菜】「会場のこととか、お料理のこととか」 Haruna : About what place to use... and what kind of food should we prepare... 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei : Yeah. 俺たちはソファーに座り、会議を始めた。 We sit on the sofa and start to discuss. まずは参加人数について。 We first talk about the number of participants. 最初はお茶会メンバーだけで考えていたが、大勢で送り出してやりたい気もしてきた。 Initially we were only thinking of the tea party members, but now we want a mass of people to come. 【陽菜】「きっとね、参加したい人はけっこういると思うの」 Haruna : I'm sure there are many people who'd like to come. 【陽菜】「そうなったら、孝平くんの部屋では難しいよね？」 Haruna : If that's the case, maybe it's too much for Kouhei-kun's room. 【孝平】「だな」 Kouhei : What you said. 寮の部屋では、現行メンバーだけでいっぱいいっぱいだ。 A dorm's room is already too much just for us. //lit., existing members// そうなると、どこか会場を借りるしかない。 Then we have no choice but to borrow somewhere else. 【陽菜】「どこがいいと思う？」 Haruna : Where should we go? 【孝平】「人数次第だよな」 Kouhei : It depends on the number of people. 【孝平】「講堂……はさすがに広すぎるし」 Kouhei : The auditorium...... may be too big. 【孝平】「教室ってのも味気ないな」 Kouhei : The classroom is out of the question. //lit., miserable// 【陽菜】「うーん」 Haruna : Hmmmmm. 【孝平】「そこらへんは、司や副会長にも相談してみよう」 Kouhei : Let's ask Tsukasa or Vice President about that. 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna : Yeah. 【孝平】「あとは、出し物だよな」 Kouhei : OK, next is about the events. 花束贈呈に、みんなからのビデオレター。 We'll give a flower bouquet, and video letter from everyone. やはり最後は、お涙頂戴系の企画で締めたいところだ。 And of course a tearful event to sum it up at the end. 【孝平】「そうだ、陽菜が手紙を読むってのはどうだ？」 Kouhei : How about Haruna being the one who read the letter. 【陽菜】「手紙？」 Haruna : Letters? 【孝平】「寮生たちを代表して、感謝の手紙を読むんだ」 Kouhei : You'll represent every boarding student and read a letter of gratitude. 【陽菜】「私が読むの？」 Haruna : I will? 【孝平】「その方が、かなでさんも喜ぶだろ」 Kouhei : Kanade-san will be happy. だんだんイメージが固まってきた。 The vision gradually comes to my mind. 感動系のＢＧＭをバックに、陽菜が手紙を読む。 Haruna reading the letter with emotional BGM escorting her... 思わず涙をこぼすかなでさん。 And Kanade-san reflexively shedding her tears... 盛大な拍手。 And a grand applause... そして花束＆記念品の贈呈。 After that, a bouquet and souvenirs presentation... うん、なかなか悪くない。 Yeah, not bad at all. 【陽菜】「そんな大役、私にできるかな」 Haruna : Will I be able to take an important role like that? 【陽菜】「けっこうあがり症だし……」 Haruna : What if I get stage fright...... 【孝平】「大丈夫だよ、陽菜なら」 Kouhei : You can do it, Haruna. 【孝平】「それに、かなでさんを一番近くで見てたのは陽菜だろ？」 Kouhei : Besides, you're the one closest to her, right? 【陽菜】「……うん」 Haruna : ......Yeah. 陽菜はうつむいた。 Haruna nods. なんだか泣き出しそうな表情だ。 She looks like she's about to burst into tears. 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei : What's wrong? 【陽菜】「……え？」 Haruna : ......Eh? 【陽菜】「あ、うん、なんでもないの」 Haruna : Ah, um, nothing. 【陽菜】「ただ、来年になったら……お姉ちゃん、寮からいなくなっちゃうんだなって思って」 Haruna : I just think that onee-chan won't be here anymore next year. 陽菜は無理に、明るい笑顔を作る。 Haruna tries her best to smile brightly. よっぽど寂しいのだろう。 Isn't that lonesome? 【孝平】「かなでさんがいなくなると、この寮も静かになっちゃうな」 Kouhei : This place will be lonely without her. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【孝平】「まあ新入生が入ってくるから、そのぶんにぎやかになるだろ」 Kouhei : But new students will come, so we'll get lively again. 【陽菜】「……孝平くんは？」 Haruna : ......What about you, Kouhei-kun? 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei : Eh? 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、いなくならないよね？」 Haruna : You'll still be with us, right? 【陽菜】「転校したりしないよね？」 Haruna : You won't change school, right? 陽菜は、じっと俺を見た。 Haruna stares at me. 俺はその瞳の奥に、幼い頃の陽菜を見る。 I can see the old Haruna in that pair of eyes. 俺が珠津島から引っ越す前日。 Haruna on the day I left Tamatsu. 陽菜は同じような目をしていた。 Those are the same eyes. 【孝平】「俺は、いなくならないよ」 Kouhei : I won't leave. 【孝平】「そのために全寮制の学校を選んだんだ」 Kouhei : That's why I chose a boarding school. 【孝平】「思い出ってやつを、ちゃんと作りたかったから」 Kouhei : I have many memories here. //not sure about context// 【陽菜】「思い出……」 Haruna : Memories...... 【孝平】「そう」 Kouhei : ...Right. 渡り鳥のようだった日々。 On the days when I was a migratory bird... 上っ面だけの人間関係。 I only have connection with people on the surface. 顔のないクラスメイトたち。 I couldn't remember the faces of my classmates. //lit., classmates with no faces// そんなのが嫌だったから、この学校に来た。 I've already had enough of it, so I moved here. 今度こそ、自分の居場所を作るために。 To have a home of my own this time. //lit., place// これから先、何年経っても思い返せるような思い出を作るために。 From now on, no matter how many years will pass, I'll create a memory that I can recall. ……。 ...... そう思わせてくれたのは、かつての陽菜だった。 Haruna taught me that once. //lit., convince// 俺はずっと、陽菜に「ありがとう」と言いたかった。 I wanted to say thank you to her with all my heart. だけど、陽菜は事故に遭い……。 But she got into that accident...... 感謝の気持ちを伝えられないまま、今日まで来てしまった。 And I'm back here, still not able to give her my gratitude like this. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、私」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, I... 【陽菜】「私ずっと、孝平くんにちゃんと話さなきゃって思ってて」 Haruna : There's one thing that I must tell you. 【陽菜】「謝らなきゃいけないことも……」 Haruna : There's one thing that I must apologize for...... 【孝平】「陽菜が俺に謝ることなんて、別にないだろ」 Kouhei : There's nothing you have to say sorry for... 【陽菜】「あるよ」 Haruna : There is. 遮るように、陽菜は言った。 Haruna interrupts me. 唇が、わずかに震えている。 Her lips slightly tremble. 【陽菜】「……私、６年前、交通事故に遭ったの」 Haruna : ......Six years ago, I got in a car accident. 【孝平】「うん。知ってるよ」 Kouhei : Yeah. I know. 【陽菜】「事故のショックで、一年間の記憶をなくしちゃったの」 Haruna : Because of the shock, I've lost a year worth of memory. 陽菜は続ける。 She continues. 【陽菜】「孝平くんのことも、全部忘れちゃった」 Haruna : I've already forgotten about you. 【陽菜】「ごめんね。私、覚えてないの……」 Haruna : I'm really sorry. I can't remember anything at all...... 胸の奥が、ずしりと重くなる。 I feel a weight in my heart. そんなのとっくに承知だったのに、実際に言われるとけっこう堪える。 I experienced this a long time ago, so I can bear with it. 【陽菜】「だから私、驚いたんだ」 Haruna : But I was surprised. 【陽菜】「退院してから、私に文通相手がいるって聞かされて……」 Haruna : After I had left the hospital, I heard that I had a pen friend...... 【陽菜】「私、どうしてこの男の子と文通を始めたのかなって思った」 Haruna : I wondered why I started writing to this boy. 【陽菜】「私が何を思って文通を始めたのか、どうしても知りたかった」 Haruna : I wanted to know what I thought back then. I wanted to know no matter what. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 今まで何度か、陽菜に文通を始めた理由を聞かれた。 How many times has she asked that until now? 最初は手紙で。 First time in her letter. 次は、この学校で再会してから。 Then, when we met again at this school. その度に、はぐらかしてきた。 I dodged the question that time. 気恥ずかしかったから。 Because it was embarrassing. もう昔のことだから。 Because it was just something in the past. でも、本当はそれだけじゃない。 But that's not true. それだけじゃなくて── That's not true at all... 【陽菜】「ずっと、時間が止まったままなの」 Haruna : I feel like my time has always stopped. 【陽菜】「あの事故から、ずっと」 Haruna : Since that accident, I feel like it always has. 【陽菜】「いろんなこと、がんばって取り戻したつもりなのに……」 Haruna : I've tried many things to take back that memory...... 【陽菜】「何かが足りないの」 Haruna : But there's something missing. 【陽菜】「その何かが、私にはわからないの」 Haruna : I don't really know what that something is. 【孝平】「陽菜……」 Kouhei : Haruna...... ちゃんと話さなきゃいけないのは、俺の方だったのかもしれない。 The thing that she must tell me... could it be about myself? 「昔のことだから」なんて言葉で、片づけるんじゃなくて。 Word like "just something in the past" won't be able to settle this. 【孝平】「……今までずっと、はぐらかしてごめん」 Kouhei : ......Sorry for dodging the topic until now. 【孝平】「なんか、フェアじゃないような気がしてさ」 Kouhei : I now realize that it isn't fair at all. 【陽菜】「？」 Haruna : ? 【孝平】「うまく言えないけど……」 Kouhei : I'm not really good with words...... //flashback// ガッシャーン！ (glass shattering SFX) 【男子生徒Ａ】「これ、支倉が割ったことにしようぜ」 Male student A : Let's make it like Hasekura did this. 【男子生徒Ｂ】「支倉？」 Male student B : Hasekura? 【男子生徒Ａ】「だってあいつ、もうすぐ転校するんだろ？」 Male student A : That guy will change school soon, right? 【男子生徒Ａ】「俺らのことなんて、どーせすぐ忘れるんだろーしさ」 Male student A : We'll soon forget about him anyway. 【陽菜】「それは違うよ、孝平くん」 Haruna : That's not true, Kouhei-kun. 【陽菜】「私は違う。私はずっと友達だよ」 Haruna : I won't be like that. I'll always be your friend. 【陽菜】「離れていたって、友達でいられるんだから」 Haruna : Even though we're apart, we can still be friends. 【陽菜】「これから毎月１５日、孝平くんに手紙を書くよ」 Haruna: From now on, I'll write you on 15th every month. 【陽菜】「もし返事をくれたら、嬉しいな」 Haruna : Just writing back would make me very happy. ……俺は、陽菜の手紙を毎月心待ちにしていた。 I used to look forward to Haruna's letter every month. 他愛もない日常が書かれた手紙。 We used to write about ordinary childish stuff. 家族のことや、友達のこと。 About our homes... About our friends... 遠く離れた俺を、案ずる言葉。 She was really concerned about me. 近くにいなくても、ずっと友達でいることができるんだ。 Though I had to go somewhere far away, we could always be friends. 俺には、俺のことを忘れないでいてくれる人がいる。 At least there was one person who wouldn't forget about me. ……でも。 ......However. ある日、手紙は途絶えた。 Her letter didn't come that day. 代わりに届いたのは、かなでさんからの手紙だった。 Instead, I got one from Kanade-san. 【かなで】『……先日、ひなちゃんは交通事故に遭ってしまいました』 Kanade : Hina-chan got into a car accident a few days ago. 【かなで】『大きな怪我はないから安心してください』 Kanade : Don't worry, there's no big injury. 【かなで】『ただ、事故のショックで意識が混乱している状態です』 Kanade : Only that she got an amnesia from the shock. //lit,. consciousness disorder// 【かなで】『特に、ここ一年間ぐらいのことをよく覚えてないみたいなの』 Kanade : Especially, she won't be able to remember this past year. 【かなで】『こーへーのことも……あんまり覚えてないみたい』 Kanade : Looks like she can't remember you either, Kouhei. 【かなで】『だけど、ひなちゃんはきっと手紙を書くと思う』 Kanade : But Hina-chan is surely thinking of writing to you. 【かなで】『もう少しだけ待ってあげてください』 Kanade : Please wait just a little longer. ……。 ...... 陽菜を責めたってしかたがないことは、わかってる。 I knew it wasn't Haruna's fault. でも、悲しかった。 But I was very downhearted. よりによって、なぜなくしたのが俺との一年なんだ。 Why did she have to lose that one year she spent with me of all things? 俺は陽菜を、本当の友達だと思っていた。 I really thought Haruna was my friend. でも陽菜にとって、もう俺は……。 But to Haruna, I'm just...... ただの元同級生。 Just another former classmate. それ以上でも、それ以下でもない。 No more, no less. そんなヤツに、手紙なんて書くわけがないじゃないか。 She didn't have a reason to write me anymore. そう思ってた。 That was what I thought. でも、手紙は来た。 However, a letter came. 以前と何も変わりのない、他愛もない日常のこと。 It was ordinary childish stuff, just like before. 家族や、友達とのこと。 About our homes... About our friends... ……なぜ？ ......Why? 陽菜にとって俺は、もう他人にも等しい相手なのに。 I was just a stranger to her now, like some random person. どうして文通を続けようとする？ Why did she decide to continue this? 【陽菜】『孝平くん、ごめんなさい』 Haruna : Kouhei-kun. I'm sorry. 【陽菜】『私、実は孝平くんが珠津島にいた時のことを、あまりよく覚えていません』 Haruna : Actually, I can't remember the time when you were here anymore. 【陽菜】『一つだけ教えてほしいことがあるの』 Haruna : I just want to ask you one thing. 【陽菜】『どうして孝平くんは、私と文通しようと思ったの？』 Haruna : Why did Kouhei-kun become my pen friend? 【陽菜】『私は孝平くんに、なんて言って文通を申し込んだの？』 Haruna : What did I say to you that time? //lit., say to propose to you// 陽菜から届いた手紙には、そう書かれていた。 That was what her letter said. 俺はしばらく考えてから、返事を出した。 I thought for some time and then wrote back. 『文通をしようと思ったのは、たいした理由じゃない』 "There is no big reason behind it." 『クラスメイトだったよしみ。それだけだ』 "Just because we were classmates." 『それより、無理して文通は続けなくていいからな』 "But you don't need to force yourself to continue this anymore." ……。 ...... 今になって、少しだけ悔やんでいる。 I still regret doing that until now. なんであんなことを書いてしまったんだろう。 Why did I tell her something like that? 俺の手紙を境にして、手紙のやり取りは途絶えた。 That was our last letter before we stopped. 結果的には、俺が陽菜を突き放したことになるのだ。 I abandoned Haruna without concerning the result. //flashback ends// 俺は陽菜に、６年前の出来事を話した。 I told Haruna about what happened six years ago. クラスメイトに窓ガラスを割った罪をなすりつけられたこと。 About how they broke the windows and placed the blame on me. 上っ面の付き合いをしてた自分に失望したこと。 About my despair at our skin-deep relation. もうこれからは誰も信じない、と思ったこと。 About how I thought I wouldn't trust anyone anymore. 何も期待しない、と思ったこと。 About how I thought I wouldn't expect anything from anyone anymore. 【孝平】「これは、俺の想像だけど……」 Kouhei : This is just my guess...... 【孝平】「たぶん陽菜は、俺が窓ガラスを割った犯人じゃないってことを知ってたんだ」 Kouhei : You knew that I didn't break the window, right? 【陽菜】「……え？」 Haruna : ......Eh? 【孝平】「俺が濡れ衣を着せられたってこと、知ってたんだと思う」 Kouhei : I thought you knew that I was framed. 【孝平】「だから俺に同情して、文通を申し出てくれたんじゃないかな」 Kouhei : So I wondered if you wrote me out of sympathy or not... 想像ではなく、確信に近い。 ...I'm not only guessing, I'm pretty much confident. あの時、俺に唯一味方してくれたのは、陽菜だけだった。 Haruna was my only friend at that time. 【孝平】「同情でもなんでもよかったんだ」 Kouhei : But that didn't really matter. //lit., sympathy or not is fine// 【孝平】「俺は、陽菜に友達だって言われて嬉しかった」 Kouhei : I was happy that you said you'd be my friend. 【孝平】「あの言葉があったから、ヘコまずに済んだっていうか」 Kouhei : Because those words pulled me out of my depression. 【孝平】「次の転校先でもうまくやれたのは、陽菜のおかげだと思ってる」 Kouhei : And I also made it through all later transfers as well, thanks to you. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 陽菜は何も言わなかった。 Haruna is speechless. 今ひとつピンとこないのだろう。 Maybe she doesn't get it now. //lit., she can't even get it// 身に覚えのない話だろうから、無理もない。 That's understandable. She doesn't have any memory of it. 【孝平】「俺が文通を始めた理由を、陽菜に言えなかったのは……」 Kouhei : I couldn't tell you this before...... 【孝平】「陽菜に、友達の役目を押しつけたくなかったからだ」 Kouhei : Because I didn't want to force you to be my friend. 陽菜は俺に、離れていても友達だと言ってくれた。 Haruna said she would be my friend even when we parted. でもそれは、記憶を失う前の話。 But that was before she lost her memory. 記憶を失った陽菜に、友達という役目を継続させるわけにはないかない。 So there was no reason to press her to do it. 陽菜の意志でなければ、意味がないのだ。 It was meaningless if she wasn't willing to do it. 【孝平】「俺は、陽菜が気遣い屋で律儀な性格って知ってるからさ」 Kouhei : I know you're a honest and considerate person. 【孝平】「俺が望めば、文通をずっと続けてくれたと思うんだ」 Kouhei : If I ask you to continue this, you'd surely do it for me. 【孝平】「でも、やっぱそれって、なんか違うと思うし……」 Kouhei : But I think I was wrong...... 【孝平】「ごめん、うまく言えないけど」 Kouhei : Sorry, I'm not good with words. うまく言えない上に、自分でも細かいことにこだわってると思う。 More than that, I was fussing over such small matter. 友達の定義なんて人それぞれで、そこまで真剣に考えることじゃないかもしれない。 Each person has their own definition for friends, maybe I didn't give it enough thought. //not sure about this line// でも、俺は。 But I... いい加減にしたくなかった。 I don't want to end it. 初めて友達だと思った相手だからこそ。 Because it was the first time that someone thought of me as a friend. 無理につなぎ止めることはできなかったのだ。 I can't keep doing this anymore. //not sure about this line// 【孝平】「あの時は、ありがとな」 Kouhei : Thank you for that time. 俺は笑顔で、言った。 I said with a smile. 【孝平】「こんなこと言われても困ると思うけど」 Kouhei : I thought it might trouble you if I said this. 【孝平】「陽菜のおかげで、ずいぶん助かった」 Kouhei : But I owe you. You really helped me there. 【陽菜】「孝平くん……」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun...... 【孝平】「文通が途切れた後も、なんか手紙捨てられなくてさ」 Kouhei : Even after we stopped writing, I can't throw your letters away. 【孝平】「それを陽菜に見られた時は、かなり恥ずかしかったけどな」 Kouhei : But I was quite embarrassed when you saw them. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 陽菜は、ゆっくりと瞬きをした。 Haruna slowly closes her eyes. //"slowly" doesn't go with "blink" :O// 大粒の涙が頬を伝う。 Large drops of tears trickle down her cheeks. こらえていたものが、溢れ出したかのように。 All she has endured until now starts to overflow. 【孝平】「陽菜？」 Kouhei : Haruna? 【陽菜】「う……」 Haruna : Uh...... 【孝平】「お、おい、泣くなよ」 Kouhei : H-Hey, don't cry. 【陽菜】「……うん」 Haruna : ......Yeah. 【陽菜】「泣かないよ」 Haruna : I'm not crying. 【陽菜】「私には、泣く資格なんてないから」 Haruna : I don't have the right to cry. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 涙が、ぽたぽたと膝に落ちる。 Tears keep falling down to her lap. 陽菜のこぶしに、ぎゅっと力が入った。 Haruna clenches her fists hard. 必死に声を押し殺しているのだ。 She desperately tries to suppress her voice. //押し殺す = squeeze to death// 声をあげないことで、自分を戒めている。 She tells herself not to let any more out. そう見えたから、俺は声をかけられなかった。 Seeing her like that, I can't say anything. 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun. しばらくしてから、陽菜は言った。 After a while, she speaks up. 【陽菜】「お願いがあるの」 Haruna : I want to ask for something. 【陽菜】「私が出した手紙、読ませてもらえないかな？」 Haruna : Could I read the letters I sent you? 【孝平】「え……」 Kouhei : Eh...... 【陽菜】「あの時、私が何を考えていたのか知りたいの」 Haruna : I want to know what was in my mind back then. 【陽菜】「何を思って、孝平くんに手紙を書いていたのか……」 Haruna : What was I thinking when I sent you a letter...... 【陽菜】「お願い」 Haruna : Please. 【孝平】「……わかった」 Kouhei : ......Sure. 断る理由はない。 There is no reason to say no. 俺は立ち上がった。 I stand up. //cut// 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 部屋まで手紙を取りに行き、談話室に帰ってきた。 I returned to the lounge with her letters. 陽菜は真剣に手紙を読んでいる。 Haruna is seriously reading them. 記憶を失う前に書いたものだ。 They are what she wrote before she lost her memory. 陽菜は今でも、失った記憶の欠片を探してる。 She's still seeking for a fragment of her memory even now. あの事故に遭った日から、ずっと。 She's always been since the day of that accident. 今日までの約６年間。 Since six years ago. ……。 ...... やがて陽菜は、読み終わった手紙を俺に手渡した。 Not long after, she finishes reading and gives them back to me. 【陽菜】「どうもありがとう」 Haruna : Thank you very much. 【孝平】「……どうだった？」 Kouhei : ......How was it? 【孝平】「何か思い出したり、とか」 Kouhei : Could you remember anything? 陽菜はゆっくりと首を振る。 Haruna slowly shakes her head. そりゃ、簡単に記憶が戻ったら苦労はしない。 ...If it were that easy we wouldn't have this much trouble. 【陽菜】「私、どうでもいいようなことばかり書いてたんだね」 Haruna : I just wrote about small matters. 【陽菜】「もっと気の利いたこと書けばいいのに」 Haruna : It would be good if I wrote something more meaningful. ため息混じりに陽菜はつぶやく。 She murmurs and sighs. 【孝平】「俺にとっては、十分気の利いた手紙だったよ」 Kouhei : For me, it's meaningful enough. 【孝平】「陽菜のたわいのない日常が、俺にとっても大切だった」 Kouhei : For me, this small matters you wrote is valuable enough. ただ、つながっているだけで嬉しかった。 Just this small bond made me happy. それぐらいあの頃の俺にとって、陽菜の存在は大きかった。 Her existence was so important to me with that. //lit., big// ……そうだ。 ......That's right. 記憶を失ったかどうかは、関係ないんだ。 Losing her memories or not doesn't matter. 俺にとって陽菜は大切な友達。 Haruna is still an important friend. あの頃も、今も。 Whether six years ago or now... 俺がそう思っているだけでよかったんだ。 Just thinking about it is OK. //not sure about the context// 陽菜と共有した思い出は、俺の中にきちんと在り続けているのだから。 The memories I share with her still exist inside me. 陽菜は俺の幼なじみで、クラスメイト。 Haruna is my childhood friend and a classmate. そして、大切な友達。 And a friend. 大切な── An important friend. //I didn't write "important" in the previous line so that I could emphasize it here// ……。 ...... 【陽菜】「孝平くん」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun. 陽菜はおだやかな笑みを向ける。 She faces me with a gentle smile. 【陽菜】「話してくれて、本当にありがとう」 Haruna : Thank you very much for telling me this. 【陽菜】「昔のこと、思い出すことはできないけど……」 Haruna : Though I can't remember about the past...... 【陽菜】「それでも、自分のこと少しだけわかった気がする」 Haruna : I think I get to understand myself a little more. 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei : Is that so? 【孝平】「俺も、陽菜と話せてよかった」 Kouhei : I'm glad I could talk to you about this. 【孝平】「文通を中途半端にしちゃってたこと、ずっと気がかりだったからさ」 Kouhei : I've been worried about stopping it the whole time. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【陽菜】「あの……」 Haruna : Umm...... 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : Mmm? 【陽菜】「さっきの話だけど」 Haruna : About that... 【陽菜】「ほら、私が孝平くんに同情して、文通を申し出たって話」 Haruna : About me writing you out of sympathy. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. 濡れ衣を着せられた俺に同情して、陽菜が文通を申し出てくれた。 She started writing to me because she felt sorry for me. と、俺は勝手に思ってるのだが。 That's what I myself think. 【陽菜】「私、よくわからないけど」 Haruna : I don't really know but... 【陽菜】「……たぶん、同情なんかじゃなかったと思う」 Haruna : I think it probably wasn't sympathy. 真面目な顔で陽菜は言う。 She said with a serious expression. 【孝平】「何か思い出したのか？」 Kouhei : Do you remember something? 【陽菜】「ううん、そうじゃなくて」 Haruna : No, not really. 【陽菜】「自分のことだから、なんとなくそう思うだけだけど」 Haruna : But I just know about myself somehow. 【陽菜】「たぶん、同情なんかじゃなかったと思う」 Haruna : It probably wasn't sympathy. 【陽菜】「私はあの頃、きっと……」 Haruna : Six years ago, I must have been...... 【孝平】「……」 Haruna : ...... 陽菜は俺を見つめる。 Haruna fixes her eyes at me. 俺も、その大きな瞳を見つめ返した。 I stares back at her eyes. 【孝平】「……きっと？」 Kouhei : ......Must have been what? 【陽菜】「きっと……」 Haruna : I must have been...... ……。 ...... その目に、その唇に。 Those eyes and those lips... 吸い込まれそうになる。 It's like they're drawing me toward them. 身構える間もなく。 I become conscious of that before I know it. 一瞬にして、引き寄せられる感じ。 I'm attracted by them just in an instant. 俺は息を吐いてから、目をそらした。 I take a short breath out and avert my eyes. ドキドキする。 My heart thumps. 陽菜が、かわいい。 Haruna is cute. どうしようもなくかわいいと思ってしまった。 I can't help but think she's cute. もう少しで、俺は── Just a little more, and I... ……。 ...... 俺は、なんだ？ I what? いったいなんなんだよ。 What exactly was I thinking? 【陽菜】「……そろそろ、部屋に戻ろっか」 Haruna : I have to go back soon. 【陽菜】「宿題、あったよね」 Haruna : I still have homework. 【孝平】「そう……だな」 Kouhei : Yeah...... That's right. それから俺たちは、言葉少ないまま談話室を出た。 We leave the lounge with no more words. 陽菜と別れた後も、ドキドキは消えなかった。 Even after we parted, my heart doesn't stop beating. //June 5// 【陽菜】「お、おはよ、孝平くん」 Haruna : G-Good morning, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「……お、おはよう」 Kouhei : ......G-Good morning. 陽菜が席に着く。 Haruna takes her seat. 俺は平常通りを装いながら、一時間目の授業の用意をする。 I pretend to act like usual and prepare for the first period. 何か話しかけようと思うのだが、うまい言葉が見つからない。 I think I should say something to her, but I can't find a good word. 挨拶程度の世間話でいいのに。 Should I greet her normally? 「暑いね」とか「腹減ったね」とか、そんなんでいいのに。 Something like, "It's hot today," or, "I'm hungry." なぜかきっかけをつかめない。 For some reason I couldn't do it. //lit., take my chance// 陽菜と談話室で話してからというもの、ずっとそんな調子だった。 I've been like this since that talk with her. 【陽菜】 「あの」 Haruna : Umm. 【陽菜】「今日、暑いね」 Haruna : It's so hot today. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【孝平】「ああ、暑いな」 Kouhei : Yeah, today is hot. 【陽菜】「……うん」 Haruna : ......Yeah. 俺のバカ。 I'm an idiot. 話を終わらせてどーする。 Why did I stop the conversation? どうして普通にできないんだ。 Why can't I talk to her like usual? お茶会とか、みんなで一緒にいる時は普通にできるのに。 I can when we're together with everyone in the tea party. 二人になると、とたんにヘンになってしまう。 But it becomes awkward with just the two of us. ……。 ...... 違う。逆だ。 No, that's not it. どうして今までは、普通にできてたんだろう。 Why have I been able to ...until lately? 隣同士に席を並べてきて、どうして普通にやって来られたんだろう。 Why can't we get along like usual? She's in a neighbor seat. こんなにそばにいて。 She's just this close to me! 【孝平】 「……」 ...... 窓の方に顔を向けた。 I look out the window. 俺、明らかに意識しすぎ。 I'm obviously too conscious. 陽菜も困ってるだろ。 Haruna would be worried too. わかってる。 I know that. わかってるのだが。 I know that, but... //cut to night// 【孝平】「……ふぅ」 Kouhei : ......Phew. ろくに陽菜と会話しないまま、夜になってしまった。 I still couldn't talk to her much and night already came. 普通にしていればいいのに、そもそも普通ってのがよくわからない。 I should act like normal to her, but I don't really know what normal is in the first place. このままじゃいけない。 ...I can't keep doing this. ちゃんと、いつも通り接しよう。 I'll approach her like normal. がんばって普通に振る舞おう。 I'll try my best to act like normal. いや、がんばっちゃ駄目だ。 ...No, not trying my best. 普通に、自然体をキープしないと。 That won't be natural. ……自然体をキープするってのも難しいな。 ......It's so difficult to be natural. ぴりりりっぴりりりっ Rrrrr... Rrrrr... 携帯が鳴った。 The phone rings. かなでさんからだ。 It's Kanade-san. 【孝平】「もしもし」 Kouhei : Hello? 【かなで】「あっ、こーへー？」 Kanade : Ah, Kouhei? 切羽詰まった声だった。 She sounds frantic. 【孝平】「どうしたんですか？」 Kouhei : What's the matter? 【かなで】「今から、寮の玄関に来てもらえないかな」 Kanade : Could you come to the front door now? 【かなで】「ひなちゃんが……」 Kanade : Hina-chan is...... 【孝平】「陽菜が？　どうしたんです？」 Kouhei : What happened to Haruna? 俺は強く携帯を握りしめた。 I clutch the phone tightly. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんが……っ」 Kanade : Hina-chan is...... 【孝平】「かなでさん！？」 Kouhei : Kanade-san!? 鼓動が速くなる。 My heart is throbbing fast. 足元がぐらぐらと不安定になる。 My legs become shaky. 陽菜に何かあったのか？ What happened to Haruna? 【孝平】「すぐに行きます！」 Kouhei : I'll go at once! 電話を切り、俺は部屋を飛び出した。 I hang up and fly out of my room. 【孝平】 「はぁっ……はぁっ」 Kouhei : Haa...... Haa...... 【孝平】 「か……かなでさんっ！」 Kouhei : K...... Kanade-san! 転がるようにして玄関を飛び出す。 I run through the front door, almost tripping myself. 【孝平】「かなでさんっ？」 Kouhei : Kanade-san? 辺りを見回しても、誰もいない。 I look around but there's nobody. と思ったら、木の陰からひょっこりとかなでさんが出てきた。 Just when I thought that, Kanade-san comes out of the shadow of a tree. 【かなで】「あ、こーへー」 Kanade : Ah, Kouhei. 【かなで】「ずいぶん早かったね」 Kanade : That was very fast. 【孝平】「陽菜はっ？」 Kouhei : What about Haruna? 【孝平】「陽菜はどうしたんですかっ」 Kouhei : What happened to Haruna? 【かなで】「ひなちゃんなら、部屋にいると思うよ」 Kanade : If it's Hina-chan, I think she's in her room. 【かなで】「ごめんね、急に呼び出して」 Kanade : Sorry for suddenly calling you out. 【孝平】 「え……」 Kouhei : Eh...... 全身から力が抜けそうになる。 My whole body goes limp. さっきの切羽詰まった様子はどこへやら、かなでさんは至って普通だ。 Kanade-san looks pretty much fine. Her panic a moment ago disappears into thin air. さっぱり意味不明。 I somehow feel relieved. 【孝平】「……ど、どういうことなんですか？」 Kouhei : ......W-What was that? 【孝平】「俺、陽菜に何かあったと思って、すげー焦って」 Kouhei : I thought something was wrong with Haruna, so I was really worried. 【かなで】「う ん。正直、わたしも焦った」 Kanade : Actually, I was worried too. 【かなで】「まさかこーへーが、そんなにものすごい勢いで来ると思わなくて」 Kanade : I thought there was no way you'd come this fast. 【孝平】「じゃあ、陽菜は無事なんですよね？」 Kouhei : ...So there's nothing wrong with her? 【かなで】「うん、無事」 Kanade : Yeah, nothing at all. 【かなで】「今頃、部屋で脚やせストレッチでもやってると思う」 Kanade : I think she's stretching in her room by now. //lit., back and legs// 【孝平】 「……」 Kouhei : ...... はぁ。 Haa... よかった。 That's good. まずは安堵のため息。 I sigh with relief. 【孝平】「……で、さっきの電話はいったいなんの企みですか？」 Kouhei : ......Well, what's with that call? What on Earth is your intention? 【孝平】 「ああいう冗談は、あんまり感心できないと思いますよ」 Kouhei : That wasn't a good joke at all. 【かなで】「ごめん」 Kanade : Sorry. かなでさんは驚くほど素直に頭を下げた。 Kanade-san sincerely bows to me, which is surprising. あまりにしょんぼりしてるものだから、こっちも申し訳なくなってしまう。 She looks so sad ...now I feel like I should be to one to say sorry. 【かなで】「こーへーの顔見て、反省したよ」 Kanade : I understand when I see your face. 【かなで】「ちょっとやり過ぎたね、わたし」 Kanade : I went a little too far. 【孝平】「いや、わかってもらえればいいんですけど……」 Kouhei : If you realize then it's OK. 【孝平】「そんなにしょんぼりしないでくださいよ。お願いですから」 Kouhei : Please don't make that miserable face. 元気のないかなでさんを見るのは、いたたまれない。 I can't stand looking at the discouraged Kanade-san. 俺としては、陽菜が無事だっただけでもう十分だ。 If Haruna is OK, that's enough for me. 【孝平】「かなでさんだって、悪ふざけであんな電話したんじゃないでしょう？」 Kouhei : Why did you drop me a prank call, Kanade-san? //lit., that was a prank call, wasn't it?// 【孝平】「何か理由があったはずです」 Kouhei : Was there a reason for that? 【かなで】「うん」 Kanade : Yeah. 【孝平】「で、なんだったんですか？」 Kouhei : So what was it? 【かなで】「もう、目的は達成した」 Kanade : Well, I've already achieved my goal. 【孝平】「へ？」 Kouhei : Eh? 【かなで】「どうもありがとう」 Kanade : Thank you very much. そう言って、かなでさんはスタスタと玄関に向かう。 After saying that, Kanade-san quickly heads for the door. その首根っこを、ひょいとつまみ上げた。 I seize her collar and lift her up. 【孝平】 「こら、待ちなさい」 Kouhei : Please wait. 【かなで】「わわっ、な、何するのーっ」 Kanade : Wah. What are you doing? 【孝平】「俺の話はまだ終わってませんけど？」 Kouhei : I haven't finished talking yet. 【かなで】「わたしはもう終わったもんっ」 Kanade : But I have. 【孝平】「説明責任を放棄してるでしょーが」 Kouhei : You have something to explain, right? //lit., abandoning her duty to explain// 【かなで】「わ、わかったわよーっ。わかったから下ろしてっ」 Kanade : I understand. Let me go. ぽいっ。 (drop down SFX) 手を放すと、かなでさんはじろりと俺を見た。 I release my hand and she throws a glance at me. 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんは、小動物じゃありませんっ」 Kanade : Onee-chan isn't an animal. 【孝平】「つかみやすいんですよ、そこ」 Kouhei : It's easy to grab there. 【孝平】「で？　ちゃんと筋道立てて説明してください」 Kouhei : Now please explain everything to me. 【かなで】「うぅー」 Kanade : Uuu...... 【かなで】「でもその前に、一つ用事済ましていい？」 Kanade : But before that, could you do one thing for me? 【孝平】「用事？」 Kouhei : One thing? 【かなで】「うん」 Kanade : Yeah. 【かなで】「できれば、こーへーにも手伝ってもらえるとありがたいなーなんて」 Kanade : If you could do this for me, I'll be very very thankful. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 猛烈に嫌な予感がした。 I have a very bad feeling about this. //cut to Kanade-s room// 【かなで】「で、このタヌキなんだけどね」 Kanade : It's about this tanuki. 【孝平】「やっぱりだ」 Kouhei : I knew it. 俺は天を仰いだ。 I am horrified. 手伝ってくれと言われた時点で、素直に辞退しとけばよかった。 I should have refused it in the first place. //lit., when she asked me// かなでさんの部屋の玄関に、どーんと鎮座した例の信楽タヌキ。 At her room's door is the usual stone tanuki. //信楽 = a Japanese stoneware; 鎮座 = enshrining// 【孝平】「どうせ邪魔になったんでしょう」 Kouhei : Isn't it a hindrance? 【かなで】「じゃ、邪魔じゃないよ！　ちゃんとかわいがったもん！」 Kanade : It isn't! I love it! 【かなで】「クリスティーナって名前までつけたんだから！」 Kanade : I even named it! It's Christina! 【孝平】「なんですか、その名前は」 Kouhei : What's with that name? しかもメスじゃないだろ、どう見ても。 No matter how I look at it, it's not a female. 【孝平】「ペットは最後まで責任もって飼わないと駄目ですよ」 Kouhei : It's no good to not look after your pet to the end... 【かなで】「うえ～ん、ごめんよクリスティーナ」 Kanade : Uwaa~ Sorry, Christina. 【かなで】「新しい飼い主さんにかわいがってもらってね」 Kanade : I'm going to hand you to your new master. 【孝平】「新しい飼い主？」 Kouhei : New master? 【かなで】「うん」 Kanade : Yeah. 【かなで】「この前談話室で、タヌキが邪魔だって話をひなちゃんとしてたらさ」 Kanade : Hina-chan says that it's getting in the way. //I cut "some time ago in the lounge" out// やっぱり邪魔なんじゃないか。 Of course it is. 【かなで】「たまたま近くにいたきりきりがね、話に入ってきて」 Kanade : But luckily, I had a talk with Kirikiri. 【かなで】「邪魔なら私の部屋で預かってもいい、って」 Kanade : She said, "If it's in your way, you can keep it in my room." 【孝平】「……紅瀬さんが？」 Kouhei : ......Kuze-san? 俺は首を傾げた。 I doubtfully tilt my head. 【孝平】「ホントにそんなこと言ったんですか？」 Kouhei : Did she really say that? 【かなで】「言ったよ！」 Kanade : Yes, she did! 【かなで】「だからきりきりの部屋に運びたいんだけど、女の細腕じゃあねぇ～」 Kanade : Therefore I want to move it to Kirikiri's room, but it's too much for a girl's thin arms~ 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... そういうことなら、まあしかたないか。 If that's true then it can't be helped. 紅瀬さんとかなでさんに運ばせるわけにもいかない。 This is impossible for Kuze-san and Kanade-san. 【孝平】「わかりました」 Kouhei : Understood. 【孝平】「じゃあ、助っ人を呼びます」 Kouhei : OK then, I'll call a helper. 俺は携帯を取り出した。 I take my cellphone out. 筋肉痛に苦しむのはもう嫌だ。 I don't want to be in that pain again. 【かなで】「助っ人？」 Kanade : A helper? 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yes. 【孝平】「前からタヌキを見たがってるヤツがいまして」 Kouhei : He's someone who wants to see the tanuki. プルルルル……プルルルル…… Rrrrr...... Rrrrr...... 【孝平】「あ、もしもし？　俺だけど」 Kouhei : Ah, hello. This is me. 【音声】「留守番電話センターに接続します」 Voice : Hello. You have reached the answering machine center... 【孝平】「ってまた留守電かよっ」 Kouhei : An answer phone again!? 力強く電話を切る。 I furiously hang up. 【かなで】「どうしたの？」 Kanade : What's wrong? 【孝平】「助っ人、あいにく留守みたいで」 Kouhei : Unfortunately, he's not home right now. 【かなで】「あらまー」 Kanade : Oh dear... 【かなで】「助けてほしい時にいないんじゃ、助っ人って呼べないね」 Kanade : Where's a helper when you need one? 他人事のようにかなでさんは言う。 Kanade-san speaks like it's someone else's problem. やっぱり俺が運ぶことになるのかよ。 Clearly I have to do this alone... //cut to Kiriha's room// 【かなで】「お待たせ～♪」 Kanade : Thanks for waiting~ 【孝平】「お……また……せ……」 Kouhei : Thanks...... for...... waiting...... やっとの思いで、紅瀬さんの部屋に到着。 Finally...... We arrive at Kuze-san room. クリスティーナを玄関に運び込む。 I carry Christina in through the door. 気のせいか、前より一段と重くなったような。 Is it me or it's heavier than before? 明日もまた、筋肉痛でのたうち回ることになるのだろう。 Tomorrow I'll writhe with this agony for sure. 【桐葉】「適当に置いといて」 Kiriha : Wherever is fine. 【孝平】「う……」 Kouhei : Uh...... どすんっ。 (heavy tanuki SFX) 壁際辺りに下ろす。 I place it near the wall. ようやくタヌキの呪いから解放された。 Finally, the tanuki curse is lifted. 【かなで】「この子、クリスティーナっていうの」 Kanade : This kid's name is Christina. 【かなで】「よろしくね♪」 Kanade : Please treat her well~ 【桐葉】「はい」 Kiriha : Yes. 【かなで】「よかったね～クリスティーナ」 Kanade : Isn't that great, Christina. 【かなで】「あはは、嬉しそうだよこの子」 Kanade : Ahaha, I think it's happy. 【かなで】「きりきりが美人だから、ちょっと照れてるみたい」 Kanade : Kirikiri is a beautiful girl, so it's a little shy. かなでスコープではそう見えるらしい。 She's looking at the world through a Kanade scope. 俺には、ただのメタボリックな酔っぱらいにしか見えないが。 I can't see like she does if I don't get really drunk. 【孝平】「なあ、紅瀬さん」 Kouhei : Hey, Kuze-san. 【桐葉】「何？」 Kiriha : What? 【孝平】「ホントによかったのか？　こんなでかいの」 Kouhei : Are you really OK with this huge thing? 【桐葉】「別に、構わないわ」 Kiriha : I don't mind. There's no problem. 【桐葉】「スペースなら余ってるし」 Kiriha : There is a lot of space. 俺はちらっと室内を見る。 I glance at her room. 確かに、紅瀬さんの部屋はかなりシンプルだ。 She sure has a simple room. 生活感がないというか。 It's like no one lives here 【孝平】「そっか。よかった」 Kouhei : Good to hear that. 【孝平】「でも、まさか紅瀬さんがこんなの欲しがるとは思わなかったな」 Kouhei : But maybe Kuze-san wants it in the first place? そう言うと、紅瀬さんは眉間に皺を寄せた。 Kuze-san frowns upon hearing that. 【桐葉】「勘違いしないで」 Kiriha : Don't misunderstand. 【桐葉】「ただ預かっただけよ」 Kiriha : I'm just taking care of it for now. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... まあ、そういうことにしておくか。 So she's gonna take it like that? 【孝平】「じゃ、帰るわ」 Kouhei : Well, I'm leaving. 【孝平】「おやすみ」 Kouhei : Good night. 【かなで】「おやすみ～っ」 Kanade : Nighty-night~ 【桐葉】「おやすみなさい」 Kiriha : Good night. ばたんっ (door close SFX) ……。 ...... 【かなで】「きりきりって……」 Kanade : Actually...... 【かなで】「絶対、動物好きだよね」 Kanade : Kirikiri likes animals, doesn't she? 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yes. 俺は確信をもって、うなずいた。 I nod in agreement. //確信 = conviction// 【かなで】「いや～、お疲れお疲れ！」 Kanade : Yaa~ Thank you thank you! かなでさんの部屋に着くと、冷えたコーラを手渡された。 Kanade-san gives me a cold cola as soon as we reach her room. 【孝平】「あの、お気遣いなく」 Kouhei : Umm, don't worry about me. 【かなで】「まあまあ、くつろぎたまえ」 Kanade : It's OK. Just take some rest. そうは言われても。 Even though you said that... こんな遅くに、女子の部屋に入るのってどうかと思う。 Being in a girl's room at this hour is... 俺は借りてきた猫みたいに、部屋の隅で縮こまった。 I silently huddle in the corner of the room. //借りてきた猫 = to be docile, lit., a borrowed cat// 【かなで】「あれ？　どしたのそんなところで」 Kanade : Eh? What are you sitting there. 【孝平】「いえ」 Kouhei : No... 【かなで】「もしかして、わたしに襲われるとか思ってる？」 Kanade : Do you think that I'm gonna do something to you? //lit., to attack// 【孝平】「は！？」 Kouhei : Haa!? 【かなで】「あははは、心配しなくても大丈夫だって」 Kanade : Ahahaha, Don't worry. I won't do anything. なんでそうなる。 What makes she think that? 普通は逆の発想をするだろう。 Shouldn't it be the other way around? 俺はため息をついた。 I sigh. なんか今ので、一気に力が抜けた。 I suddenly lose all my strength. 【かなで】「はい、かんぱ～いっ」 Kanade : OK, Kanpa~i 【孝平】「かんぱーい」 Kouhei : Kanpai... コーラの缶をぶつけ合う。 Our cola cans touch. 【かなで】「んぐっ、んぐっ、んぐっ」 Kanade : Mgmgmg. 【かなで】「ぷっはー！」 Kanade : Puhaa! 【孝平】「いい飲みっぷりですね」 Kouhei : Nice way of drinking. 【孝平】「で、今のはなんの乾杯ですか？」 Kouhei : By the way, what are we celebrating for? //lit., toasting for// 【かなで】「うーん、そうだなあ」 Kanade : Oh, about that... かなでさんはしばらく考え込んでから、にこっと笑った。 Kanade-san ponders for a moment. Then she smiles. 【かなで】「ムコ入りおめでとう記念、かな？」 Kanade : Could it be a commemoration for becoming a groom? 【孝平】「……はい？」 Kouhei : ......Yes? コーラを飲みかけて、止まる。 I freeze while drinking the cola. 【孝平】「ムコ入りって、誰が？」 Kouhei : A groom... Who? 【かなで】「こーへー」 Kanade : Kouhei. 【孝平】「なんで俺！？」 Kouhei : Why me!? 【かなで】「だってこーへー、ひなちゃんのこと好きっしょ？」 Kanade : But you like Hina-chan, don't you? かなでさんは、まっすぐに俺を見た。 Kanade-san looks at me with honest eyes. 邪気のない、素直な目で。 Not spiteful ones but honest ones. 【かなで】「あれ？　違った？」 Kanade : Eh? Am I wrong? 【孝平】「いえ」 Kouhei : No... ……。 ...... なんて言えばいいのかわからなくて、俺はコーラの缶に視線を落とす。 Not knowing what to say, I just stare at my cola can. 気持ちを言葉で表すと、そういうことになるんだろう。 If I must express my feeling, this would be how I say it. //lit., show feeling with words// 俺は陽菜が好き。 I like Haruna. たったそれだけの、短い言葉。 Just three words. //lit., short word// 否定するつもりなんて、もちろんない。 I won't deny it. 偽りのない俺の思いだ。 Tha's my true feeling. ……なのに、言い淀んでしまうのは。 ......And yet I still hesitate to say it. 【かなで】「んもう、どーしたのよ？」 Kanade : Geez, what's the matter? 【かなで】「異論があるなら聞こうじゃない」 Kanade : She hasn't rejected you, right? 【孝平】「いや、違うんです」 Kouhei : No, she hasn't. 【孝平】「……ただ、単純に言い切れないというか」 Kouhei : ......But it isn't that easy to tell. 【かなで】「言い切れないってどーゆーこと？」 Kanade : What do you mean by that? うまく伝えられない。 How should I put it? //lit., I can't convey very well// 「好き」という言葉だけじゃ、片づけられない。 Just the word "like" couldn't describe it. //片づける = to settle a problem// そんな単純な気持ちじゃないのだ。 It's not that simple kind of feeling. 俺にとって、陽菜は……。 To me, Haruna is...... 【孝平】「陽菜は、一番大切な人です」 Kouhei : Haruna is the most important person to me. 【孝平】「友達としても、一人の女の子としても」 Kouhei : Not just a friend, not just one of the girls... 【孝平】「好きよりも、もっと……」 Kouhei : She's more than someone I like... もっと大きな気持ち。 Something more... 言葉でなんか表したくないぐらいの気持ちだ。 I feel I shouldn't describe it in words. //?// 【かなで】「うーん。よくわかんないけどさ」 Kanade : Hmm. I don't really understand but... 【かなで】「こーへーは要するに、ひなちゃんにラブってことでいいんだよね？」 Kanade : How about just tell Hina-chan that you love her? //要する = in short, in brief// 【孝平】「ラブ、ですか」 Kouhei : Love? 【かなで】「ラブだよ」 Kanade : Yes, love. 【かなで】「愛。わかる？」 Kanade : Love. Understand? 愛。 Love. こっぱずかしいほどに使い古された言葉。 That's a little embarrassing word. でもその言葉が、一番しっくりくるような気がした。 But that's exactly what I feel. 【孝平】「……はい」 Kouhei : ......Yes. 【孝平】「ラブかもしれません」 Kouhei : Maybe it's love. 【かなで】「よーし、認めたね」 Kanade : Good. Now you know it. かなでさんは満面の笑みを浮かべた。 Kanade-san smiles with her whole face. 俺もつられて笑う。 I also smile. 恥ずかしいのと気が楽になったのとで、ヘンな笑い方になってしまう。 I feel both embarrassed and eased, so my smile is a bit weird. 【かなで】「わたしさ、こーへーのことチェックしてたんだよね」 Kanade : I've been testing you for a while, Kouhei. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんにふさわしい男かどうか」 Kanade : To see if you're an appropriate man for Hina-chan or not. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei : Huh? 【孝平】「前に、そんなようなこと言ってましたね」 Kouhei : You said something like that before. 【かなで】「実は、今日も極秘でチェックが行われてたわけよ」 Kanade : The truth is, I was secretly going to do that today too. 【かなで】「こーへーが、ひなちゃんのことどれだけ思ってるか知りたくて」 Kanade : I wanted to know how much do you think about Hina-chan. 【孝平】「それって、さっきの電話……？」 Kouhei : That prank call......? 【かなで】「そう」 Kanade : ...Right. かなでさんはうなずいた。 Kanade-san nods. 陽菜の名を使って電話で呼び出したのは、そういう理由だったのか。 So that's why she spoke Haruna's name. ……でもそれって、極秘でもなんでもないと思うぞ。 ......But that wasn't a secret at all. 【かなで】「さっきのクリスティーナも、実はチェック項目だったんだよ」 Kanade : And I used Christina to test you too. 【孝平】「タヌキも？」 Kouhei : The tanuki, too? 【かなで】「クリスティーナ」 Kanade : Christina. 言い直された。 She corrected me. 【かなで】「こーへー、なんだかんだで運んでくれたじゃない？」 Kanade : Because it was just my selfishness. You could just leave it there. //reorder// 【かなで】「わたしのワガママなんだから、放置すればいいのに」 Kanade : But you delivered it for me anyway, right? //^// 【孝平】「放置なんて……できないですよ」 Kouhei : I...... couldn't leave it there. 【孝平】「あんなの運んだら、かなでさん潰れちゃいますから」 Kouhei : I delivered it to you so that you would become broke. //I don't know the meaning here. :\ // 【かなで】「あはは、やっぱ優しいね。こーへーは」 Kanade : Ahaha, Kouhei is really kind. 【かなで】「まあ以上のチェックをもちまして、ムコ試験見事合格っと」 You've surpassed all the requirements and beautifully passed the groom test. //not sure if this is the real meaning// 【かなで】「おめでとうございます！」 Kanade : Congratulations! 握手を求められ、応じてしまう俺。 She offers her hand, and I shake it. 喜ばしいことなのだろうが、今ひとつピンとこない。 This should be a joyful moment, but I don't really understand it. 【かなで】「まあわたしは、こーへーのこと昔から知ってるし」 Kanade : I've noticed it for a long time. 【かなで】「絶対ひなちゃんのこと大事にしてくれるだろうって、信じてるからさ」 Kanade : I believe that Hina-chan is an important person to you. 【かなで】「よろしく頼んだよ、こーへー」 Kanade : I entrust this to you with my best regards, Kouhei. 【孝平】「かなでさん……」 Kouhei : Kanade-san. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんのこと、守ってあげて」 Kanade : Please protect Hina-chan. 【かなで】「でもって、いっぱいいっぱい愛してあげて」 Kanade : Give her as much love as you can. 【かなで】「約束だぞっ」 Kanade : Promise. ぽんぽん、と力強く肩を叩かれる。 She pats my shoulder with all her might. 【孝平】「なんか……」 Kouhei : Somehow...... 【かなで】「ん？」 Kanade : Mmm? 【孝平】「親御さんと話してるみたいですよ」 Kouhei : You sounds like a parent. 【かなで】「あははっ」 Kanade : Ahaha. 【かなで】「まあ、あながち間違っちゃいないかな」 Kanade : Well, that's not totally wrong. 【孝平】「ホント過保護ですよね、かなでさんって」 Kouhei : Kanade-san is really overprotective. 【かなで】「まーねー」 Kanade : You're right. 【かなで】「でも、昔はこんなに仲良くなかったんだよ」 Kanade : But I wasn't like this in the past. 【かなで】「どっちかっていうと、いがみ合ってた。お互いにね」 Kanade : In other words, we had a fight with each other. 【孝平】「え……？」 Kouhei : Eh......? 初耳だった。 First time I hear that. というか、冗談だろ？ Is that a joke? この二人がいがみ合ってたなんて、あり得ない。 It's unbelievable for these two to quarrel. 【かなで】「あはは、信じられない？」 Kanade : Ahaha. You don't believe it? 【孝平】「当然じゃないですか」 Kouhei : Isn't it natural? 【孝平】「だって……いや、やっぱあり得ないですって」 Kouhei : But...... that's totally unexpected. 【かなで】「だよねえ」 Kanade : Right? 【かなで】「でも、本当に仲悪かったんだ」 Kanade : But... we were on a really bad term. かなでさんは、しばらく言葉を探しているようだった。 Kanade-san is thinking of what to say for a moment. やがて、顔をあげる。 Then she lifts her face up. 【かなで】「あのね」 Kanade : Well... 【かなで】「ひなちゃん、子供の頃からあんまり身体が強くなくてね」 Kanade : Hina-chan was sick once when she was little. 【かなで】「病気のせいで、しばらく普通の日常生活を送れなかったの」 Kanade : Because of the illness, she couldn't live a normal life for a time. 【孝平】「病気……？」 Kouhei : Illness......? 【かなで】「あ、もちろん今は全快したんだけどね？」 Kanade : Ah, she's completely recovered now. 【かなで】「命にかかわるような、けっこう大きな病気だったの」 Kanade : It was a serious illness that could be fatal. 【かなで】「あれは、私が学校に通い始めたばっかの頃だったかなあ……」 Kanade : I started to go to school around that time. 懐かしそうに目を細めた。 Recalling the event, she narrows her eyes. //lit., to be nostalgic// 俺の知らない、陽菜の話。 It was something I didn't know about Haruna. そんな病気の話なんて、陽菜は一言もしなかった。 Haruna didn't told me a word about that. 【かなで】「病状がかなり深刻で、半年ぐらい入院したんだ」 Kanade : Her condition was quite serious. She had to be hospitalized for half a year. 【かなで】「うちの親は毎日交代で、付きっきりで看病してね」 Kanade : My parents took turn everyday just to nurse her. 【かなで】「その頃は、あんまり家にいなかった」 Kanade : They almost never went home. 【かなで】「わたしは毎日、誰もいない家に帰らなきゃならなかったんだ」 Kanade : And everyday, I had to go back to my empty house. かなでさんは自嘲めいた笑みを浮かべる。 Kanade-san smiles with self derision. 【かなで】「……誰のせいでもない」 Kanade : It wasn't anyone's fault. 【かなで】「一番つらいのはひなちゃんなのに」 Kanade : The one that suffered the most was Hina-chan. 【かなで】「わたしは、両親の愛情を独り占めにするひなちゃんが許せなかった」 Kanade : I blamed her for stealing my parents away. //lit., monopoling parent's love// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 知らなかった。 I didn't know this. 二人にそんな過去があったなんて。 I didn't know they have that kind of past. 【かなで】「わたし、頭にきたからあんまりお見舞いにも行かなかった」 Kanade : I was mad so I almost never paid her a visit. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんも、わたしには会いたくなかったみたい」 Kanade : And it looked like Hina-chan didn't want to see me too. 【かなで】「健康で、毎日元気に学校に行けるわたしが妬ましかったんだって」 Kanade : She was jealous that I was healthy and able to go to school everyday. 【かなで】「……っていうのは、後になって聞いた話なんだけどね」 Kanade : I merely heard about it later. 俺は、ゆっくりとうなずいた。 I slowly nod. 対照的な姉妹。 Two contrastive sisters. 健康で自由な姉と、病弱だが両親の愛情を独り占めする妹。 One was healthy and free. One was weak but got all of their parent's love. //I avoid using big sister and little sister hopefully for better flow// おそらく当時のご両親は、かなでさんの心のケアまで気が回らなかったのだろう。 At that time, maybe they didn't pay any attention to Kanade-san. まだまだ親の愛情が必要な年齢だ。 She was still at the age when parent's love is important. そこでかなでさんが、陽菜を憎む気持ちはなんとなくわかる。 I somehow can understand why Kanade-san hated Haruna then. そして、かなでさんを妬む陽菜の気持ちも。 And why Haruna envied Kanade-san as well. 【かなで】「でもね、どうしてもお見舞いに行かなきゃいけない日があったの」 Kanade : But the day I had to visit Hina-chan came. 【かなで】「うちの親は共働きで、その日はどうしても仕事が抜けられなくて」 Kanade : My parents had to work that day, and they couldn't leave. 【かなで】「しょーがないから、わたしが代わりに行ったんだ」 Kanade : It couldn't be helped, so I had to go in their place. 【かなで】「ああ嫌だなーなんて思いながら……」 Kanade : I was thinking something like, "Ahh, I don't want to." 【かなで】「……あ、そうそう。病院の売店でマンガ買ったんだ」 Kanade : "Ah, that's right. I'll go buy a manga in hospital's shop." 【かなで】「そのマンガ持っていったら、『もう読んだ』とか言われてさー」 Kanade : "If I have it, I can say, 'Can't you see I'm reading?' to her." 【かなで】「もう二度とお見舞いなんか来るか！　って思ったんだけどね」 Kanade : "I'll never come to visit her again!" そこで、かなでさんは言葉を切った。 Then Kanade-san stops. 表情にやわらかさが戻る。 Her gentle expression returns. 【かなで】「……その日、初めて病室で二人だけになって」 Kanade : That day...... there were only two of us in the room. 【かなで】「ほら、お互いヒマだから、いろいろ話すしかないでしょ？」 Kanade : Since both of us had nothing to do, we had no choice but to talk about many things. 【かなで】「それで、夜になって……」 Kanade : And then it turned night...... 【かなで】「気がついたらわたし、ひなちゃんに思ってること全部しゃべってた」 Kanade : And before I knew it, I was telling everything I thought about her. 【かなで】「一人で留守番してるのが、どれだけ寂しいかってこととか」 Kanade : How I was lonely because I had to watch the house alone. 【かなで】「毎日お父さんとお母さんに会えるあんたが羨ましい、とか」 Kanade : How I was jealous because our parents came to see her everyday. 【かなで】「そういうこと、全部」 Kanade : I told her everything. 【かなで】「そしたらひなちゃんも、負けじと言うわけよ」 Kanade : And then Hina-chan talked back. 【かなで】「好きで病気になったわけじゃないとか」 Kanade : She said it wasn't like she wanted to get sick. 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんと役目を代わりたい、とか……」 Kanade : And she wanted to switch places with me too...... かなでさんは、少しだけ気恥ずかしそうな顔をした。 Kanade-san looks a little embarrassed. 【かなで】「でね、いろいろ言い合ったら、なんかお互い反省したっていうかね」 Kanade : We argued about a lot of things, and we kinda reflected on each other. 【かなで】「自分のことしか考えてなかったんだなあって、気づいてさ」 Kanade : Then we realized we were just thinking about ourselves. 【かなで】「それで、なんとなくわだかまりが解けたの」 Kanade : After that, our ill feeling somehow vanished. かなでさんは、努めて明るく話すけど。 Kanade-san looks as happy as she could. //lit., talk as bright as she could// こうやって話せるようになるまで、かなりの時間がかかったんだと思う。 I guess it took a lot of time before they could talk. いろんな痛みや、いろんな後悔。 There were much pain and regret. そういうのを乗り越えた強さみたいなものが、伝わってきた。 It was something that needed much strength to overcome, but she managed to convey her words. 【かなで】「今でもよく覚えてる」 Kanade : I can still remember it even now. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんと朝まで、ずっと手をつないで寝たんだ」 Kanade : I slept until morning holding her hand. 【かなで】「窓から見えた朝焼けがすごくキレイで……」 Kanade : The sunrise that came through the window was very beautiful. 【かなで】「わたし、あの時初めて、ひなちゃんを守らなきゃって思った」 Kanade : That was the first time I thought that I had to protect her. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【かなで】「ごめんね、こんな話しちゃって」 Kanade : Sorry for talking about this. 【かなで】「でも、ひなちゃんはこういうこと、口に出す子じゃないからさ」 Kanade : But Hina-chan isn't someone who would talk about this. 【かなで】「もしひなちゃんを守ってくれる人が現れたら、代わりに話そうって思ってた」 Kanade : If someone who would protect Hina-chan for me appears, I would be the one to talk about this. 【かなで】「……知っておいてもらいたかったの」 Kanade : ......I want to let him know this. 【かなで】「ひなちゃんは、今までいろんなこと犠牲にしてきたんだってことを」 Kanade : Hina-chan has been sacrificing herself until now. かなでさんの思いが、流れ込んでくるようだった。 Kanade-san's feeling flowed into me. 陽菜を思う気持ち。 Her wish for Haruna. その重みとぬくもりを、俺はしっかりと受け止める。 I tightly grasp its warmth and importance. かなでさんに託されたのだ。 Kanade-san entrusts it to me. 託してもいいと、認めてもらったのだ。 She lets me do it, so it means she accepts me. 誇りにも似た感情が、胸の中に広がった。 Feeling honored, my heart grows bigger. 【孝平】「……ありがとうございます」 Kouhei : ......Thank you. 【孝平】「話してもらえて、よかった」 Kouhei : Glad you tell me about this. 【かなで】「こちらこそ、聞いてくれてありがとう」 Kanade : It's me who should thank you for hearing me out. 【かなで】「えへへ」 Kanade : Ehehe. かなでさんのおかげで、もっと陽菜を知ることができた。 Thanks to Kanade-san, I'm able to know more about Haruna. 陽菜と、ちゃんと向き合う気持ちになれた。 I feel like I can properly face her now. 遠回しな言葉で、自分の気持ちをごまかすんじゃなくて。 Not lying to myself by beating around the bush. ちゃんと言おう。 I'll tell her my true feeling. 俺が、陽菜をどんなに大切に思ってるかを。 I'll tell her how important she is to me. 【かなで】「わたしの話はここまで」 Kanade : My story ends here. 【かなで】「じゃあ、そろそろ行こうか」 Kanade : Well, it's time to go. 【孝平】「え？　どこにですか？」 Kouhei : Eh? Go where? 【かなで】「やだなあ。ひなちゃんのところに決まってるじゃん」 Kanade : Of course to Hina-chan's place. 【かなで】「ほら、ちゃんと告白しないと」 Kanade : Quick, go and properly confess to her. 【孝平】「え……」 Kouhei : Eh...... 【孝平】「い、今からですかっ？」 Kouhei : N-Now? 【かなで】「善は急げと昔の人は言いました」 Kanade : Old people say we should strike the iron when it's hot. かなでさんは、しれっとした顔で言う。 Kanade-san says like it's not a big deal. 【かなで】「こういうのは、勢いだよ勢い」 Kanade : So fire up. Fire up. 【孝平】「で、でも」 Kouhei : B-But. 【かなで】「言い訳は後で聞くから、ほらさっさと立つ！」 Kanade : I'll hear your excuse later. Now stand up! ばしんっ (hit SFX) 思いっきり背中を叩かれた。 She hit my back with all her strength. 俺は弾かれたように立ち上がる。 I stand up by the shock. 【かなで】「ちゃんと、わたしの前で宣言してもらうからね」 Kanade : Declare it in front of me. 【かなで】「覚悟はいい？」 Kanade : Are you ready? 【孝平】「……はい」 Kouhei : ......Yes. しかも、かなでさんの目の前でか。 And I'll do it in front of Kanade-san. 恥ずかしくて気が遠くなりそうだ。 I will faint from embarrassment. でも、ここまで来たらやるしかない。 But I've come too far to back off. それが筋ってもんなんだろう。 Isn't that logical? //is this line an idiom?// //cut to Haruna's room// 俺とかなでさんは、陽菜の部屋の前に立った。 We stand in front of Haruna's room. 【かなで】「緊張してる？」 Kanade : Are you nervous? 【孝平】「まあ、それなりに」 Kouhei : Yes, in a way. 【かなで】「手のひらに人って三回書いて飲み込むと、緊張しなくなるんだよ」 Kanade : Write the word "human" three times on your palm and swallow it. Your tension will go away. //this is a belief// 【かなで】「やってみ？」 Kanade : Try it. とりあえず、言われた通りにする。 I do as I was told at once. 【かなで】「どう？」 Kanade : How is it? 【孝平】「効果ないっすね」 Kouhei : Nothing happened. 【かなで】「あー、やっぱり」 Kanade : Ah... As I thought. やっぱり、って。 "As I thought"? 【かなで】「じゃ、ノックするからね」 Kanade : OK, I'll knock. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yes. かなでさんはドアをノックしかけて、息を吐いた。 As she is about to knock, I exhale. 【かなで】「……ひなちゃん、余計な遠慮しなきゃいいけど」 Kanade : It would be good if she doesn't restrain herself too much. 【孝平】「え？」 Kouhei : Eh? 【かなで】「ん？」 Kanade : Mmm? コンコン *knock-knock* 【かなで】「あっ、ノックしちゃった」 Kanade : Ah, I knocked. 【かなで】「こーへー、がんばるんだよっ？」 Kanade : Do your best, Kouhei. まるで受験直前の息子を見守るような目だ。 She has the eyes of a mother who watches over her son before he's taking an exam. そんな目されたらこっちまで焦るというか、緊張に拍車がかかる。 Eyes like that put more stress on me. 俺は深呼吸をして、ドアが開くのを待った。 I take a deep breath and wait for the door to open. ガチャッ (door open SFX) 【陽菜】「はーい」 Haruna : Yes? ドアが開き、陽菜が出てきた。 The door swung open and Haruna came out. 俺とかなでさんを見て、目を丸くする。 She rolls her eyes to look at us both. 【陽菜】「あれ？　どうしたの、二人とも」 Haruna : Eh? What's the matter, you two? 【かなで】「うん、あのね、ちょっと話があってさ」 Kanade : Umm, we want you to hear about something. 【かなで】「主に、こーへーから」 Kanade : Mainly from Kouhei. 【陽菜】「……？」 Haruna : ......? その目が、俺に説明を求めている。 Those eyes are asking for explanation from me. ああもう、あれこれ考えたってしょうがない。 Ah, jeez, my mind can't focus. //lit., can't help but think this and that// ここはバシッと言ってしまおう。 What the heck, I'll just tell her now. 【孝平】「実は俺、」 Kouhei : Actually, I... 【かなで】「ちょぉっと待ったあああっ！」 Kanade : Wait a minute! 【陽菜】「！」 Haruna : ! 【孝平】「！」 Kouhei : ! 俺が言いかけたのとほぼ同時に、かなでさんが声をかぶせてくる。 Just when I'm about to start, Kanade-san blurts out. 【かなで】「やっぱ作戦変更！」 Kanade : There's a change of plan! 【かなで】「よく考えたら、こーゆーのは二人きりじゃなきゃダメだよねっ？」 Kanade : On second thought, this won't work if it's not only the two of you, right? 【かなで】「というわけで、あとは任せたっ」 Kanade : Therefore, I leave this to you! 【孝平】「あ！」 Kouhei : Ah! 脱兎のごとく、廊下を走っていくかなでさん。 With a speed of light, Kanade-san dashes of through the hallway. 風紀委員のくせに廊下を走っていいのか。 Should a public moral committee member run through the hallway? ていうか、こんな状況になって丸投げするのかっ。 I mean she just abandoned me. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ...... 【陽菜】「あの……とりあえず、入る？」 Haruna : Umm...... would you like to come in for now? 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei : Y-Yeah. 俺は素直に、陽菜の申し出に甘えることにした。 I meekly accepted her request. 陽菜は、わけがわからないといった顔をしている。 She makes a puzzled face. //lit., her face says that she doesn't understand the reason// 無理もない。 That's not surprising. 俺だって、急展開過ぎて頭がついていかないのだ。 But for me, this all is so sudden my head can't keep up with it. //lit., rapid development//